


Take It Off

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Pure silly crack. Enter at your own risk.





	Take It Off

[Take It Off](https://vimeo.com/51259277) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/5zCMYcTcce/Take_It_Off.html)


End file.
